The present invention is directed toward a portable camping sink and more particularly, toward such a sink that is easily transported and assembled and that can be supported on the trunk of a tree for use, thereby not requiring legs or similar support structure.
Camping in the woods has been a popular activity for generations. This is frequently done while participating in other activities such as hunting but many people enjoy camping solely for the experience of temporarily living in the outdoors.
There are, of course, many levels of camping depending on how rough or rustic the campers desire to experience. Some people own campers or similar vehicles that are essentially small traveling homes that include kitchens and toilets and other modern facilities. These vehicles can be self contained and/or can hook up to water and electric at commercial camp sites. Other commercial camp sites are available in many locations where campers can pitch tents but which have toilets and sinks available at central locations for use by the campers.
Diehard campers, however, prefer to be away from all such modern facilities and carry with them everything that they need. Although they wish to “rough it” they still wish to maintain adequate hygiene. In particular, if a clean, fresh water stream is not available, they still wish to have the ability to wash their hands and face and to wash dishes and other eating utensils. For such people, a number of portable sinks have been proposed over the years that are intended to provide at least these conveniences. Prior art portable camping sinks are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,938 to Leavitt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,392 to Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,376 to Herbert.
The above prior art camping sinks and others that may have been available, however, suffer from numerous deficiencies. All prior art sinks known to applicant include legs for supporting the sink on the ground or must be supported on a table or the like. None includes shoulder straps or the like for ease of carrying and most do not include auxiliary compartments or shelves for housing accessories or for assisting in the use of the sink. In essence, no prior art portable camping sink has been shown to be satisfactory.
There is, therefore, a need for a portable camping sink that is easy to transport and assemble at a camp site that does not require the use of a stand or of legs and which includes auxiliary compartments and shelves that make the use of the sink easy and convenient.